A Twist of Fate
by janice mae
Summary: No Buu no Saiyaman. Summary in story
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I got a brand new way to torture Gohan! :D I have read so many DBZ Supernatural things, and I thought, 'hey I should try this!' This fic is inspired by FangSoul06 (BTW read her story DBZ: Black Moon. It's really awesome!) This is going to have my OC Angelina McCarthy in it. Back Story on her, she has been in many different abusive situations, but she never changed her heart. Yeah, she could be a little grumpy here and there, but nonetheless, she is very sweet. She has green eyes and pitch black hair. Tan skin (With many scars) and is very athletic. Okay, here it is…MY NEW STORY**

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_**Angelina's P.O.V.**_

"_Let go of me!" I yelled. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get his grip to lessen. I fought him, until he suddenly screamed and let go. I felt two secure arms around me, and I looked up to the familiar face of Travis Satan. He smiled at me and I sighed in relief. He let go and we both charged at HIM. I jumped and phased into my most powerful form. Travis was fighting some others. I don't know how long we've been fighting, until they started to retreat. I un-phased and made sure I did the clothes spell. I looked around to see that the rest of the pack was safe. Except, where was Travis? I looked around until I came upon his still, cold form._

"_Travis! Oh my God! Please be okay, please be okay!" I shook his shoulder, but got no response. I felt the tears in my eyes, but I held them back._

"_No, Travis, you can't die on me…I love you…"_

**End**

Ring! Ring! Ring! My eyes flew open and I jumped up. I turned to see my phone's alarm was ringing. I sighed and jumped out of the bed. The orphanage's beds weren't that comfortable, but it was better than dirt. I walked to my dresser and grabbed my tank-top and jeans. I quickly changed and walked down the stairs.

"Angie!" I turned at the sound of my nickname.

"What's up Jessica?" I smiled at my friend.

"Nothing much. Do you know what today is?!"

"Tuesday?" By the look on her face I knew I was wrong.

"Exactly! One week before your birthday!" She laughed.

"Oh, haha." I chuckled and we went to the cafeteria.

"Angie, Jessica, over here!" We both turned to Rebecca waving to us. Jasmine was sitting next to her.

"Hey Jess, look, there goes Jake." I teased me friend.

"Hey," we sat down, "He is totally hot and sweet!"

"He's nothing but a…Rhymes with jazz coal!"

"It's so sad seeing you not cuss." I pouted. _Not my fault that I don't want to lose 20 dollars._

"Dude you have serious issues." I raised my eyebrow at Jazz (Jasmine).

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"You need to find another boy out there." My face fell and I looked down.

"Travis was the only guy I loved, that's that!" I said sternly.

"You can't just love one guy, I mean, come on. Look, Michael is so checking you out." I looked over at Travis' old friend. He smiled meekly and went back to eating.

"That's Travis' best friend!" I shrieked. _Ugh, why bother._ I thought as they giggled.

_**Mean While at the Son House!**_

_**Gohan's P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the smell of breakfast, that, and I little boy sitting on my legs.

"What's up squirt?"

"It's time to get up!"

"Daddy said he's gonna spar with us today!" My eyes widened slightly and I jumped out of bed. I put on my fighting GI and ran downstairs.

"Morning boys." Mom's voice rang.

"Morning mom!" I greeted as pancakes were set in front of me. I shoved at least 10 at a time in my mouth. Mom chuckled and I looked over at her.

"Gohan, since you have been working so hard, I decided to let your father train you today. You don't have to study, but only today." Mom said with a smile.

"Fanks momf!" I said with my mouth full.

We finished eating and flew to our normal sparring area, but there was still one thing on my mind. _Who was that girl in my dream last night? She seemed familiar, but where have I seen her?_

"Gohan!"

"AH! What!" My heart beat was going a mile a minute. Dad was giving me a questioning look.

"You were staring off in to space. All I asked was what you wanted for your birthday?"

"Huh? Oh, umm…I don't know. Whatever you get me." I shrugged.

"Really? There isn't anything on your wish list?"

"A guitar…" I replied quietly, still in thought.

"Really? I didn't know you were interested in that stuff."

"Dad, I sing all the time." I replied matter-of-factly.

"How about…"

"WE'RE HERE!" Goten interrupted. I chuckled at his excitement. We landed, the soft grass rubbing lightly on my shoes. The wind picked up as we all stared at each other. I looked at both of their stances and saw an opening in Goten's. I took my chance and tripped him. I then spun and elbowed his temple. I felt a fist connect with my side, and I got thrown into the dirt. I jumped up and blasted into the air. Dad was right behind me, so I took a ki ball and sent straight at him. In retaliation, he did I.T. and appeared in front of me. He swung a left hook, but I kicked his sternum. I, then, did a round house kick to his head. I turned around and punched a sneaking Goten in the same direction. I charged a weak Masenko and sent it after them both. I heard the satisfying sound of two collisions and slowly made my way down.

"Wow Gohan, you get better every day!" Dad exclaimed as he sat up.

"Ow!" Goten cried as he rubbed a bump on his head. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, all it takes is practice."

"That's true…" Dad replied. Goten looked at me and pouted.

"That's no fair!" Goten shouted.

"What isn't?"

"I still can't fly very good!"

"Goten the super pedestrian!" I declared. Dad busted a gut.

"It's not funny!" Dad stopped and tousled Goten's hair.

"Hey, what'd yah say we kick things up a notch for the audience?" I nodded behind me where Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo were standing. Dad blinked and looked where I was pointing and waved to them. They flew down towards us and walked up behind me.

"We felt you guys training and decided to join." Vegeta stated.

"Hey kid." Piccolo greeted me.

"What's up, Piccolo?"

"You in about 10 seconds." I smirked. He went to kick me, but I caught his foot and threw him to the side.

"PICCOLO…"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"WHY DON'T YOU DODGE?!" I teased. I knew if I could get him frustrated, he would get sloppy. Piccolo growled and shot after me. I matched him punch-per-punch. He clonked me a good one, and my body created a crater where I landed. I smirked and flew out of the rubble. I went Super and we started to fight again. We either blocked, dodged, or pared each other's blows. He left his side unguarded and he kneed him right in the ribs. He doubled over, and I brought my leg down on his head. I heard him crash and I blasted him before he got up. I could hear the others sparring as well. _This is going to be fun!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The beginning of this chapter is the result of a bored me in my English 1 class. I have Mr. Hardy! He lives up to the name…ANYWAY! This one is kind of funny! I think I might change the genre to humor, but it does have angst and stuff, just not yet. They should put 4 genres on here because I have a lot of genres lol. A Twist of Fate **

**Chapter 2: News!**

**Disclaimer: Fine! I will stop calling you! Stupid…*Mumble*…Akira…I WILL OWN THIS THING!**

_**Gohan's .**_

We all decided to go to Capsule Corporation after our "training" session. After I yelled at Piccolo, we got into a heated match, but he was sloppy. Now we are flying, well except dad, he I. to CC. Krillin and 18 caught up with us along our way there.

"So, what was up with Piccolo's KI- Level earlier? It was going insane!"

"Let's just say the student became the master." I replied slyly, earning a few snickers from the others.

"IT WAS ONLY BECAUSE YOU GOT ME ANGRY!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yes, but one does not simply get frustrated over one saying." I said in an accent. A vein popped out of Piccolo's head.

"What was the saying, exactly?"

"All I asked was why he didn't dodge." I played innocent. Everyone laughed except Piccolo and Mr. Grumpy Saiyin.

"Hey Pineapple, what have you been up to?"

"Don't call me that."

"How about Fajita?

"No."

"Vege-head?"

"No."

"Spikey?"

"No."

"Grumpy?"

"No."

"Prince of Ass-Holes?"

"Can you shut up?!"

"Who's a mister grumpy Saiyin?"

"GRRRRRR!"

"I GOT IT! Porcupine!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**1 hour later, at CC**_

We landed, I fell, in the front of CC. We walked in and everyone was laughing at me. I was glaring a Vegeta. You get the picture, I was not a happy person.

"Man, you really pissed him off didn't you?!" Krillin exclaimed between laughs.

"I wasn't trying to!" I pouted.

"Hey Go…What happened to you?" Dad asked as he was looking at my tattered body and clothes.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled.

"I kicked his ass." Vegeta said plainly. I stuck my tongue out at him. He growled at me and I put it back in. Everyone laughed, including me.

"There you guys are…I am guessing that Vegeta kicked your ass?" Bulma questioned me.

"Yes…" She put out her cigarette and walked towards me.

"Guess what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I have a surprise for all of you, follow me." She led us into the living room and she motioned for us to sit down.

"After some very long discussions with Vegeta, we decided that we are going to adopt a girl…" I blinked.

"Why is that?" Dad, like an idiot, asked.

"Because, Goku, I…kind of can't have any more kids…You would figure only having one child, I could have more…" She said as an afterthought.

"Oh Bulma, I am sorry." Mom said. Bulma looked at her and smiled.

"Oh it's no worry. Trust me, if this goes the way I plan, everything will be fine."

"Wait a second, how would have known that you couldn't have any more kids unless you tried…?" I asked. She chuckled and I blushed.

"OH GOD!" I looked down and buried my face.

"Well, at least you understand…" Bulma chuckled again. I sighed. I heard the guys snickering behind me, and I jumped up.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes it is!" Krillin exclaimed while laughing. _UGH! That's it…someone is going to lose a head!_

_**1 DAY LATER!**_

_**Angelina's P.O.V.**_

After breakfast, I decided to go to the music room. The girls and I formed a band, and I have to admit, we are pretty good. I grabbed my sheet music and we walked in. Jessica went to the guitar, Jazz bass, Rebecca drums, and I lead singer. We are just a little 4-person band.

"Ok Angie, what do you got?"

"Well, it depends, how do you guys feel about some pop music today?"

"AWESOME!" Becca said.

"Yeah!" Jess exclaimed.

"Totally!" Jazz answered.

"It's called 'Unwritten'. Do you guys think you can read these and play?" I handed put their sheet music.

"Yeah, I think so." Jessica replied. I nodded and turned on the mic.

"1, 2…" I mouthed 3 and 4.

"**I am unwritten**

**Can't read my mind, I'm undefined**

**I'm just beginning**

**The pen's in my hand, ending unplanned**

**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words**

**That you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it**

**Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**I break tradition**

**Sometimes my tries are outside the lines**

**We've been conditioned**

**To not make mistakes, but I can't live that way, no**

**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words**

**That you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it**

**Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**Staring at the blank page before you**

**Open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun illuminate the words**

**That you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**

**So close you can almost taste it**

**Release your inhibitions**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**Feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you**

**Only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else**

**Can speak the words on your lips**

**Drench yourself in words unspoken**

**Live your life with arms wide open**

**Today is where your book begins**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**The rest is still unwritten**

**The rest is still unwritten"** We clapped, hooped, and hollered. We have NEVER did a song perfectly on the first try.

"Dude, that was awesome!"

"I didn't know you could write like that…" The girls were all looking at me as I looked at my song book.

"I guess after everything that's happened, I got inspired."

"Travis was a good singer…" Jessica stated.

"That was one of the things that I loved about him. Whenever we sang, we had a perfect harmony." I got a dreamy look in my eyes, then they turned into longing. I sighed.

"But, that's all in the past. I think I need to focus on the here and now." I smiled as I turned. I could tell the girls missed him too. We were all a pack. Travis and I being alphas.

"Angelina McCarthy please report to the main office." A voice boomed over the speakers. I looked at the girls and they all shrugged. I walked out the door and down the endless hallways. The walls were a beautiful crème color, and I like the calming sensation they give off. I made a right and walked into the office.

"Angie, how are you?" Mrs. Ferguson greeted me.

"I am fine, and you?"

"Never better." I smiled and she continued.

"There is a very special reason why I called you up here. You see, a very important woman in our society called and asked me to send all the profiles of our black-haired 16 year old females. I did so and she wants to adopt you." My eyes pretty much bulged out of my head.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Yes. Bulma Briefs want to adopt you! Isn't that exciting?" I smiled.

"Yes."

Later that day, I was getting ready for bed, and I thought about one thing, _what about my pack?_

**\(^_^)/ YAY! Ok, listen up. I know my chapters are shorter, but I am bored and I have so much homework! Anyway, I did cuss in this a little just because it was funny and it just needed something. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
